


I guess it's fate

by ydolemjm



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I Tried, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 15:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ydolemjm/pseuds/ydolemjm
Summary: Kara and Lena find out they've met when they were kids
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 121





	I guess it's fate

A night at Kara's place turned into a massive spring cleaning when she saw just _how_ messy her apartment was.__

_ __ _

While Kara was probably distracted from cleaning by the potstickers she bought earlier to persuade her to clean up,she was currently dusting off the bottom of Kara's bed when she saw a box.

_ __ _

Unable to restrain herself from being piqued with curiosity she lifted the lid to find polaroids of who she believed to be young Kara and Alex. "Wow", she thought, flipping through all the pictures, even seeing Superman in a couple of them. When she about to put the lid back on she saw a slip of paper,with _her_ old address on it and a smiley face beside it.

Confusion ran through her mind as she was 100% sure she never gave anyone her old address on a slip of paper and she most _definitely_ didn't draw a _smiley_ face beside it. Just then, Kara came in with hands full of boxes of donuts, "Hey Lena I got a little distracted-".She saw the slip of paper in my hand and frowned.__

"Why do you have a slip of paper?"

"Why do you have my address on _this_ slip of paper?"

Her eyebrows crinkled in confusion, "You've never written down your address for me."

"Or so I thought." I quipped.

She took the piece of paper from my hand and had a sense of remembrance. "Oh! This slip of paper was from a girl I met in junkyard after I came to Earth, what do you mean it has your address on it?"

Hm,a junkyard. What a coincidence, pretty sure she ended up in a junkyard as a kid running away from home-

_17 years ago_

After witnessing another one of Lionel and Lillian's fights she managed to sneak out, she saw Lex running behind her trying to being her back but she continued running, she kept running until she didn't know where she was anymore. Looking around, she saw alot of broken cars and scrap metals and was about to find her way out when she heard metal clang.

She froze, terrified. Turning around slowly, she saw a blonde haired girl emerge from behind a car. Before she could say a word the girl started rambling, "I'm so sorry did I scare you? I didn't mean to I just somehow ended up here after fl- I mean walking and I don't know where I am and hey why are there so many cars here?Oh wait why are you here?Are you lost too or-"

"Yes. Yes I'm lost" she interrupted.

"Oh"

They stood there staring at each other for minutes until Lena finally grew tired of it and wanted to leave immediately so she said,

"Can you accompany me back home?"

She stopped, that wasn't what she wanted to say, she wanted to tell her something along the lines of "I'm going to go now" or "If you've had enough of us looking at each other I'm going to leave" but she didn't mean to ask for _company_.

What shocked her even more was that she _agreed_.

So now she was walking home with a total stranger and that stranger was babbling away, talking about how weird "those things flying in the sky" are and how fascinating everything is on Earth. Like who talks about Earth like you haven't lived on it your whole life?

But the worrying thing was she couldn't help but _like_ this stranger. The way she talked and how passionate her tone was when talking about her family was strangely comforting to her such that she couldn't bear to stop her. Maybe it was because she always never had friends since she was a Luthor and she finally had someone talk to her in a normal way.

So when she saw her house in the distance she couldn't help but feel disheartened.

When she had to leave she could swear she saw a look of disappointment flash through that strangers face for a split second.

"Alright,I guess this is the last you'll see of me then."  
the stranger smiled.

And that was the last time she saw the blonde haired girl. Or so she thought.

_Present_

_Kara's POV_

"Oh" they both said out loud when they realised the origins of that slip of paper.

_Omg it's her!_ her brain screamed. The girl she couldn't stop thinking about for _weeks_ after they met. The only thing that was on her mind was her jet black hair and green eyes.

"So why do you have my old address?", Lena questioned.

_Oh right!_ "About that, after I got home you were all I could think about, so I wrote down your address so I could visit you another time but I completely forgot! I didn't even know I still had that piece of paper I thought I threw it away accidentally or something." 

Lena just continued staring at me. _Of course she's staring at you do you know how creepy what you just said was?_

Then she said, "I couldn't stop thinking about you either, I wanted to ask you for your number but I didn't even know your name at that time so I just gave it up,I didn't know if I would ever see you again."

Then, she grinned at me, "I guess it's fate huh?"

_Yeah I guess it is_

__

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

__

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever so if it's bad please forgive me


End file.
